Let's Play a Game!
by PolyTank
Summary: Luxord wanted to play a simple game of strip poker. He got a little more than he bargained for when he found himself down to his briefs. The only other player still in the game was Zexion who has yet to remove anything. How is the Gambler going to get himself out of this one? Has he finally met his match?


**A/N:** A little taste of a new series. It seems Luxord has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle, but of course no spoilers. Let me know what you think!

**Rating:** M for suggestive language and content. Things will get very Hot N' Spicy

**Disclaimer:** Squenix (Square Enix) owns the following characters, alas I do not

* * *

I. Card Games

Location: The World That Never Was

Time: 19:00

Like every Saturday, Luxord wandered the halls of the castle looking for members to play strip poker. He cared not who played considering they all had terrible luck against him. Some could even say that Luxord cheats at his own game. Armed with this knowledge, Luxord only targets specific people who either care less about the rumors of him cheating or those who don't believe in them. But of course he couldn't forget his usual crew that played regardless of what's going on. He sought out Axel and Demyx, he knew without a doubt they would be willing to play. Considering the circumstances, he knew he would find Xigbar and Xaldin willing to play as well.

"That makes 5. Larxene is out on a mission, then again Roxas and Xion are as well. Xemnas wouldn't want to be bothered by this game, so that leaves 5 other members to pick from" Luxord dropped his head in defeat. "Saix owes me a solid, Marluxia wouldn't really mind I don't think. Now that leaves Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, out of all of them Zexion is going to be the hardest to convince. Oh boy!"

After thinking about it, Luxord finally set off to gather his players. As he planned Axel and Demyx were in as soon as he asked if they wanted to play a game. Similarly, Xigbar was all in. Xaldin on the other hand was a little reluctant, but soon gave in after Xigbar teleported behind him and whined a little in his ear. Xaldin couldn't help but melt when Xigbar whined. The five gathered in Luxord's room. The four visitors saw three open seats and gave Luxord a look of confusion.

"Who are these for?" Demyx asked sourly. "I thought it'll be a quick little game of poker?"

"When has poker been a quick game? Skill and strategy are the main purpose of game, there's nothing quick about it." The room started to fill with flowers and three bodies stepped out of the dark corridor that appeared in the corner of Luxord's room. Marluxia continued his rant as he found his seat at the table, "Plus we all know that Luxord likes to make these poker games of his as interesting as possible."

Axel was impressed with the all-star cast sitting at the table. The three who just entered would usually shy away from this kind of thing, especially Saix and Zexion. Both of them haven't said a word since they appeared in the room.

Luxord began to shuffle the deck of cards excitedly. "Now since everyone has arrived let's get started."

* * *

Location: Luxord's Room

Time: 21:30

Zexion had everything under control. He avoided taking off his hood to keep his secret safe. Luxord started getting mildly upset. Then it happened.

"What the hell is this?"

It was all fun and games until he almost got caught. Everyone thought it was hilarious when his prey started getting flustered from losing the last few rounds. The blond was confused that he was losing clothes in this game of strip poker. Usually he would be the only one with clothes on, he never lost, and he was always the dealer. The Gambler was completely upset and couldn't figure out that it was all a part of his master plan. A few noticed what was going on, the rest around the table were perplexed but couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like the kid's got you beat this time," the red head exclaimed while flipping his hair. "I can't believe he's the only one who hasn't removed anything!"

"Axel, you should really learn to keep your mouth shut," the Gambler glared at him. "You're luck has already ran out in this game."

"Don't be such a sourpuss, it's only a game, right?"

"True, today I don't seem to have the best luck. And it seems beginners luck must be running wild." Luxord gazed over to the only hooded Nobody at the table who looked up with a smirk on his face.

Axel turned to Xaldin to see Xigbar laying in his lap. Both we're down to their briefs and neither one had interest in the game anymore. They already noticed that the youngest in the group seemed to be winning. And after a few rounds they understood why. They silently decided to make sure not to lead so the rest of the group could remain clueless, especially Luxord.

"Axxxxxxelllllll! I want to go. We already lost and I'm getting turned on with so many naked bodies in the room. You know how I get when I get a groove." Demyx had wrapped his arms around Axel's neck to hide his boner from the rest of the group. He seemed a little self-conscience about his body although he was toned like his red headed boyfriend.

"In a minute, Water Bomb, I want to see how this plays out." Ignoring the growing boner against his back Axel, squinted to try and figure out how Zexion continued to win.

"Oh come on, once Luxord gets his "luck" back, Zexy won't be able to keep up." Demyx sighed, "Plus, you know no one beats Mr. Fuzzy Dice."

"Instead of running your mouth, you should watch the game." A flower floated across the room onto Demyx's face. Marluxia sat naked with his legs around Saix. Unlike Demyx he wasn't really hiding his boner, he just loved to cling onto his silent yet stern playmate. "Seriously, Sir Lourd here can't figure out exactly what's going on. There's no way he's getting his luck back this game."

The room suddenly went silent when all the cards flew into the air. The cards fell to the floor with almost every card had a sheen to them; reflecting what little light was in the room at the time. It only took a second for Xigbar to notice what was going on, then teleported to the other side of the room behind Luxord. The Gambler was about to rage out against his short adversary, how was he unable to notice his opponents cheating for so long. As the others began to move away from the table, Zexion kept his smirk and stared at his prey.

"Come on Luxord, don't be a bad sport." Holding an Ace of Hearts, Zexion officially won the game forcing Luxord to strip off his last article of clothing that kept him safe from embarrassment. Luxord was attempting to keep his little secret until he felt like revealing it to the organization, but luck wasn't on his side tonight. He grab the brim of his briefs and slowly pulled them down. He stood up blushing a bit awaiting what the other had to say about the view.

"Well damn Luxord, we knew you had a thing for piercings but that's one hell of a lot of them." Axel taunted the Gambler upon noticing that Luxord's gambling habit included some physical trophies for both winning and losing. "That makes 5…6….8….oh. That's interesting, 10 total piercings. I wonder what they are trophies for."

"Those piercings are no concern of yours, Lea." Saix step away from the wall and began to walk toward the eldest two in the room. "And you two should really get a room."

"Oh really, Saix, and what do you about them?" Demyx asked. His arms still wrapped around Axel, he knew that things were about to get steamy and began getting a little more touchy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Saix paused to see Demyx face turn from interested to upset. "Axel you should take your boyfriend into another room before your back looks like a 5 year old's art project."

While the trio argued about Saix's mysterious knowledge of Luxord's many piercings, Xigbar and Xaldin found their way into the corner. They weren't making much noise but everyone could tell they were making out and getting especially touchy. Marluxia, sat alone waiting on Saix to finish arguing with the opposite element pair. He found the silent scene of Xigbar and Xaldin interesting, but was more intrigued by the conversation between Zexion and Luxord.

"How dare you cheat in a game of cards?" Luxord's patients had run out and now he began getting angry. "I don't even cheat when it comes to a matter of luck."

"Yet your luck always seems to be better than everyone else," Zexion remarked. "I've watched you shuffle, deal, and play for the last couple of games and you always seem to win. The most you ever lost was your cloak and that because you let Saix win that round. If I wasn't mistaken you and Saix may have had a thing after he and Axel ended that disastrous relationship."

Luxord held a confused look on his face. Then began to laugh. "Saix and I had nothing going on. He only witness Xaldin losing a bet and watched the end result of that."

Zexion flipped his hair in disbelief. Folding his arms on the table and tilting his head he questioned Luxord's giggles. "So that would explain why he knew about your Prince Albert before the rest of us?"

At the end of Zexion's sentence the entire room fell silent again. Both Luxord and Saix paused and began to blush. Marluxia stared in awe, he knew that something happened between the two, but never knew exactly what it was. Everyone knew Saix liked to keep his secrets well buried. Xaldin and Xigbar stared at each other. They knew what happened between Luxord and Saix but promised to keep it quiet. Axel and Demyx were even more confused, but instead of trying to figure it out they gave up and listened to what happened next.

"You think you're clever kid. Saix was there when I got the piercings. I haven't been fully naked in front of any organization member until today."

"Oh, that's interesting. You at least admit that Saix has seen your cock before today." Zexion was determined to get an answer. And he had a plan beyond that, yet was unsure how to execute.

Luxord was far from happy with these questions. He knew that he would eventually have to expose the truth. But he looked at this as a whole new game. The players: Zexion and himself. The conditions for winning: getting the opposite person to crack. Due to the odds of the last game, Luxord knew that luck was on his side; there was no way for Zexion to use his gambling against him. In addition, it will be hard to use his illusion tricks in a game of will power. After thinking hard about this, he calmed down back to his normal level. He put his own crooked smirk on and began to play his little game.

"Well well. Your intuition has lead you into another game. But this time the rules are simple. Whoever cracks first has to do whatever the victor wants."

"Deal!" Zexion exclaimed without hesitation. He knew that his chances of winning this game had to be low, but he didn't care. As long as he had his personal time with Luxord he was ok. Of course that was his original intentions when he agreed to play poker. Zexion always had a thing for Luxord but never wanted anyone to know. The book he always had his nose it had a multiple plans on how to open up to someone, but nothing ever struck Zexion to try them out. When he was offered to play poker he realized he had his chance offered by the man he wanted to be with.

Xaldin caught the glimpse in both Zexion's and Luxord's eyes and knew exactly where this was headed. It didn't take long for him to open a dark corridor that lead to a different location in the castle. Xigbar followed his playmate through with little to no arguing. He did turn around to give a bit of advice for the pair. "Don't play to rough with him Luxord, I don't think he knows what he's gambling for!"

Saix and Marluxia followed their lead and left through another dark corridor. The tension between them was thick with silence as they walked out with their clothes in arms. They looked back at the group and said nothing as the door closed.

Axel took the hint and opened his own door. But before he was able to say his witty comment Demyx leapt through the doorway and quickly closing it behind the two. Thanks to the last game he was ready to go and took the first opportunity he had to get Axel alone.

Luxord finally realized something was odd about this picture. This is the first time he's ever actually been alone with the slate hair member and the unusual smirk on the kid's face marked some devilish scheme, the smirk oddly enough resembled the one Axel wore every day before he said something cocky or smart. Then Luxord began to go even deeper in thought, knowingly stopping time in the process. He was quite unsure what Zexion's intentions were, but he rather not miss anything Zex had to say for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_I wonder what Zexion has planned, but the even bigger mystery is how did Luxord convince him in the first place. What's the big secret between Saix and Luxord?  
Stay tuned to find out! _


End file.
